When You're Older
by LilacNightmare
Summary: One shot with maybe a future addition. Pairing: Alan/Lex PLEASE READ ALL OF THE INFO AT THE START OF THE STORY. Rated T because there is nothing explicit but there are mature themes dealt with here.


PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS STORY INFO/Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me nor am I making any money from them. This story contains very mature themes many of which may or may not offend the reader. It is not my intention to cause harm by this story or offend anyone. If you do not like the concepts that I am warning you are in this story then please do not read. This story will contain sexual-type/relationship situations/notions with an a person of 16 [not everywhere that is considered underage so I am not sure on this again; nothing is meant to offend anyone.] and an older person of which all situations/notions are consensual. None of this is to be taken seriously; it is just a fan-fiction written for fun and the enjoyment of my readers. The main pairing is Dr. Alan Grant/Lex Murphy [Alan/Lex] If any of what I just mentioned before bothers you then please! Do not read! Thanks in advance for reading/reviewing!

One shot with maybe a future addition. Not sure yet. Sorry for any errors I didn't catch!

Alan Grant never expected he would fall for that_ kid, _but that is exactly what happened the first time he saw the small blonde girl. He locked his eyes with her while her brother rambled on; asking him questions over and over.

When he was stuck in the car with the kids it would not have been so bad if the boy could have just shut up. Ellie thought it was cute. She had no idea.

This was not like Alan... this was not like him at all. When he finally was alone with Ellie and had a second to ask he found out that the young Lex was sixteen. Finding out this fact made Alan feel better but not by much.

–

Alan could tell that Lex felt safe with him. He nearly forgot that her brother was even with them as he kept his full attention on keeping her safe.

The horrified look that Lex gave him when he joked around about the electric fence was enough to make him promise himself to never scare her again. Alan would give his life for this young woman no questions asked.

–

When Lex snuggled to Alan in the giant tree he knew he was hooked and there was no going back. He was pretty sure that Lex was hooked too by the way she looked up at him and smiled.

–

The warmhearted laughter of Lex's that Alan heard when making his I-am-not-endorsing-this-park joke was enough to make his stomach flip. He felt awful at the conclusions he had made about wanting to be with the girl during their adventure, but he was already too far gone.

–

"Hey I guess this is it huh?" Lex questioned as she sat alone in an office with Alan.

They were waiting for her grandfather and the rest of the group; the others were in another part of John's spacious house catching up. The entire group was exhausted after their ordeal but had not parted way yet. Alan and the young woman had wandered off together.

"Not if you don't want it to be." Alan mused with a far away look.

Lex smiled across the table at him.

"Not really... I mean you kept me safe the whole time. You are my hero." Her smile widened and was quickly returned by Alan's.

Lex instinctively reached out her hand across the antique wood. Alan took her hand and stroked it slightly with his thumb.

"What about Ellie?" Lex frowned as she looked down and pulled away her hand.

Alan doesn't take time to think as he gets up and walks around the table towards the girl.

"She is my assistant and that is all. You have no idea how fortunate I feel to have been introduced to you."

Lex gets up from her chair in an unsure manner. "If you say so."

Alan is slightly annoyed at not being believed. The days events boil up within him and finally explode as he grabs the girl by her wrist and pulls her to him. He wastes no time making their lips meet as he pushes her against the wall behind them in a searing kiss.

The young girl struggles to keep up with his devouring mouth; she has never kissed anyone before. Finally Alan pulls away and looks down at her.

"Forget about her because I have. When you are old enough we can be together." He says gruffly and pecks her lips once more to make his point.

Lex feels fluttery all over and thankful that he is willing to give her the time she needs to grow up. A smile once more plasters her face as she gazes up at the man who kept her alive through the worse ordeal in her life.

"Sounds like a deal." She finally says.

Alan is overjoyed that the whole situation went better then he thought it would. He goes to the table, pulls out a small notepad, scribbles his number down, and hands it to Lex.

"You can reach me on my mobile phone here. Anytime you need anything Lex." He feels sad he will have to leave Lex soon but it is for the best; he doesn't need her grandfather to figure out what is going on.

"Okay I promise." Lex says.

Alan steals one more kiss from the girl. He strokes her cheek as he takes the time to give her a slower and more passionate kiss. They break away and hurry back to their seats when they hear footsteps approaching the closed door.

–

"Ready to go?" Ellie cheerfully chirps at Alan.

He is suddenly very irritated at her presence.

Lex looks over at him sadly but her expression changes into a smile at his wink. They both have a secret now and a future to look forward too. Lex and Alan could not wait.


End file.
